The Dragon Warrior Chronicles Book 1: Rising Sun
by Seabiskut
Summary: A storm is brewing in the kingdom of China. Civil unrest and starvation have led to the formation of a cult near China's capital. When the emperor is killed, Po and the Furious Five must go put an end to this uprising before all of China is consumed in eternal flames. The Year of the Dragon begins, and with it, brings an uncertain future. ****CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.


**The Dragon Warrior Chronicles**

 **Book 1: Rising Sun**

 _Story by: Seabiskut_

 **Chapter 1: The Burning Throne**

* * *

 _A strange storm begins to brew off the coast of China's crown jewel city, Shangzing, home to China's emperor. The storm is unusual in both it's placement and for the time of year. The monsoon rains weren't supposed to be arriving for at least another 2 months. An unusual tint of jade added to the already stressed atmosphere of the capitol city. The treasury was nearly empty and many of China's people were starving. On top of that, for the past month there have been countless threats from a new mysterious cult that has been growing in the mountainous region the the west of the city. The new cult was known to be a radical group who believed they had been wronged by the emperor in some way or another and wanted their revenge. Their strength in numbers was not truly clear neither were their true intentions, so Emperor Xian merely brushed these off and refused to dispatch soldiers to quell the threat. And what a grave mistake this was to become._

Emperor Xian stood on his balcony, just as the new year ceremonies were beginning to start, overlooking his kingdom and the pride city of China. Although the past few months haven't been entirely pleasant. His subjects were starving and his treasury was nearly empty. Xian didn't take responsibility for any of this, and instead placed the blame on the farmers for not producing enough food. He also didn't want to raise taxes on the nobles as to not lose their support. This greatly angered the lower class and began to brew the recipe for rebellion.

This was not the first time talk of a rebellion was raging throughout China. When Xian's father, General Yang passed away, the people didn't trust nor believe that his son could lead the people the way that he had. Especially after his disastrous military campaign against the tribes north of China. He was especially hated by predators after his allegations of hatred to all except herbivores caught wind and began to spread. His arrogance to his advisors led to him making unadvised decisions that kept weakening the country even further. Xian began to remove himself from the balcony when he turned around to find a snow leopard in a general's uniform standing before him.

Xian jumped back in surprise. "Do not sneak up on that like me again General Zai. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry your highness, but I bring urgent news. Kai was defeated by Po sir."

Xian smirked at this news. Xian had a hatred for the art of kung-fu ever since he was a child. His father had tried to teach him but he was too arrogant and would not listen to his father's instructions clearly. Eventually his father have up on him. Ever since he heard that an overweight panda had mastered the art of kung-fu he became furious and distraught. It was around this time that he met Zai. A young yet ambitious lieutenant in his army. Xian came to befriend him and quickly promoted him to general after his successful campaigns of quelling down bandit raids to a stand still, as well as finding out that they both shared a hatred for Shifu, although Zai would not specify why. His advisors warned him that there was something fishy about this new found general, but Xian once again foolishly brushed their worries aside.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's quite alright General. Thank you for the news. Too bad it wasn't good news. "

As Xian began to turn around, Zai piped up, "What are we to do about the growing power of kung-fu to the east of us sir?"

"Nothing for the moment. We will move along with the plan when ready."

"But sir, we are ready, if you'll just let me move on I promise you, I can-"

"THAT is quite enough Zai! I say when we move and that's final! We don't know enough yet to execute my plan properly. It would be disastrous of I let you go off on your own. You predators don't listen well nor understand very well!"

Zai's whole body became tense and a slight growl began to form in his chest. At that moment, the young leopard quickly snapped his fingers and hundreds of figures burst into the throne room, all donned black robes and hoods with a golden dragon embroidered on the back.

"Actually your highness, I do understand." Zai began to snarl, clenching his fists while smoke began to curiously below out from the fringes of his mouth. "I understand that you suck at kung-fu. I understand that you don't know how to lead a country. I also understand that it is time for a new emperor to rise and lead China to a new golden age! And it shall be lead by me, Zai Lung. Son of Tai Lung, who was murdered in the street by the Dragon Warrior. I will avenge my father's death, and restore China to it's former military power!"

Zai took a deep breath in and unleashed a fire storm onto Xian's throne. The heat immediately caused Xian to back away and once again stand on the balcony, now soaked in rain water. Zai inched ever so slowly forward to Xian who had his back touching the balcony's half wall. Xian began to beg for his life with promises of riches and fantasies. But Zai knew like everyone else that the emperor was broke, and the lying only made the anger ringing in his ears roar even louder. Zai now picked up Xian and broke his wings before dangling him by his neck over the balcony ledge.

"Your insolence is your down fall. Any last requests your highness?" But, before Xian could open his beak, Zai let go of the goose's neck and watched him fall to his death. Seeing the now ex emperor hit the ground with a thud gave great satisfaction to Zai. As he returned inside, several cult members lumbered in a massive golden throne with a dragon as the crest. They moved aside the now melted statue of Xian and put Zai's in it's place. Zai sat in his throne and let a devilish grin creep across his face before he spoke to his cult following in a hushed, raspy voice.

"Find the rest of the royal family and execute them. I want no traces left of that mongrol Xian's DNA in China. A new era has begun my friends. And with it, brings the Year of the Dragon."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! All other chapters should be much longer than this one. Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading The Dragon Warrior Chronicles Book 1: Rising Sun!**


End file.
